Anarchy vs The Pirate Empire
by SonarTheHedgehog
Summary: Sequel to All Hail The Pirate Empire!  It's up to Arthur and Alfred to save the world and stop the Anarchy, with the help of Arthur's reincarnated crew.  Let's go stop some bad guys...Pirate style! Read the other fic first for better understanding of OC.
1. Intro!

"Who the Hell are these Anarchy people anyway? And why are we in some random town off the coast of England? IGGY!"

Arthur huffed a little as he pulled up his black jeans, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "They've been trying to make various governments look bad, and they're criminals. Their actions are getting out of hand, and if we don't try to take care of this soon, there's going to be chaos everywhere."

Alfred took Arthur's hand as they opened the door to their room; they had found an inn right away upon reaching the town. At the last world conference, the two nations had offered to start their part of the search by investigating the mysterious and numerous kidnappings going on in Brighton. Arthur flopped upon the bed, a gold medallion studded with emeralds forming a dragon flopping out of his shirt.

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

"Old pirate medallion."

"Did you steal it?"

"No, I had it custom made. But I DID steal the money to pay for it," Arthur said with a grin. Alfred laughed, and flopped down onto the bed next to him. They lay there like that for a while, the only sound being their breathing. Alfred rolled over, pulling the smaller nation to him. Arthur tucked his head into the crook of Alfred's neck. Silence continued on in the room. Finally, Arthur spoke.

"Why do you think there have been so many kidnappings here?"

"I'm not sure. Do you really think it's the Anarchy?"

"I don't know, love. We don't even know who these Anarchy people are, or what they want."

"It'll be okay. My military is on it, along with the FBI and the CIA, and then there's everyone else's' governments. It'll be okay Artie."

Silence resumed, and eventually Alfred sat up, pulling Arthur up with him. "Want to go get dinner?"

-Here We Go Again-

Arthur woke up early the next morning, and looked over at the clock. Six in the morning. The Briton got up, and showered. He pulled on skinny jeans, a gray v-neck, and a thin black and white striped zip hoodie. Arthur dried his hair, and combed it out. He glanced in the mirror, taking in the medallion around his neck. Arthur wasn't sure why exactly he still wore it; long ago he had believed that the pirate medallion had been lost in a fight, but it mysteriously turned up again.

He shook his head, and tucked it into his shirt. A voice called out to him from the room. "Iggy?"

"I'm here love."

Alfred sat up in bed, looking around blearily. "You're up early, babe."

"I know. I couldn't fall back asleep. I'm going to go take a walk for a few minutes, okay? I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep."

Arthur headed out of the room, and then left the inn. The morning was misty, and the air was quiet. Too quiet.

The Briton walked by some shops, looking into the windows. Nobody was open yet, but it was still fun to look. A café across the street was getting ready to open up. Maybe he'd get Alfred up and they could go there.

Arthur saw someone out the corner of his eye, a tall, muscular man. The guy was staring at Arthur, his gaze cold and calculating. Arthur didn't like it, especially when the man started toward him.

Arthur turned and ran; he didn't know where he was running to, but he just had a feeling he had to get away from the freaky body builder guy he had just seen. The Brit escaped all the way to the old, ruined little chapel on the edge of the village. As he stopped to regain some energy, Arthur mentally cursed himself for not running back towards the inn where Alfred was probably still safe in bed. He heard the crunching of feet on gravel, but Arthur turned too late; a large, muscular arm caught him around his slim waist, the other pressing a handkerchief to his face. Arthur panicked, and accidentally took in a breath; big mistake. The smell of chemicals was sickly sweet, and it made him feel dizzy and tired. That was when the British nation/angel passed out.

He awoke about an hour later to find himself leaned against the outside wall of a ship's cabin. As Arthur came to, he noticed a man checking his pulse, poking him, feeling his hair and inspecting his skin. As Arthur became fully aware, the man looked him straight in the eyes. Arthur took in the man's clothing, and decided that he had to be the Captain."Hmm, very nice," the man commented. "I'm sure you're just the type of lad someone will be looking for, hmm?"

That was when Arthur realized that this wasn't just a modern-day pirate ship; these pirates specialized in HUMAN treasure. Dammit, where the bloody Hell was Alfred when you needed him?

-WOOHOO-

Alfred never fell back asleep like Arthur had suggested. He got up as well, showered, and then dressed.

He waited for a few minutes, then ten, twenty, half an hour. The American felt anxiety starting to gnaw at him, and he felt worried. He left the room, and went out to find Arthur. He literally had only just stepped outside when a teenage kid ran into him.

"Hey! I was looking for you!"

Alfred took a step back, inspecting the kid with silver eyes and sandy hair. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tori. I was Arthur's first mate in my past life. I rounded up the whole rest of the crew too."

"Wait-WHAT? Past life? I-kid, who are you?"

"Look, I got reincarnated, okay? So did the rest of the crew. We were with him during his pirate days."

"Define reincarnated?"

"Okay, it was more like resurrected. We have to help Arthur, that's our mission."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Your mission?"

"All we know is that our mission is to help Arthur save the world. By the way, I saw some guy take him onto this boat, and-"

"Kid. You should have told me that first! Come on, let's go!"

_Author's Note: If you haven't read All Hail The Pirate Empire, you might want to go do that first!_


	2. Reunited

"Okay Tori, so you got a hold of a battle cruiser? That's awesome!"

Alfred and Tori stood on the dock in front of the ship, which was called the Britannia Angel II. Little known to anyone but Arthur, the original Britannia Angel still existed; he'd hidden it where no one could find it.

"So, now we just have to find 202 other guys, and we're good to go, right?"

"Well, that's the thing," Tori said as they hastily boarded the ship. "I already found them."

Alfred found himself staring at a Hell of a ot of guys, all of them bustling about the ship. "Let's set sail!" Someone shouted. The ship began to move; they were on their way at last.

"So, what the Heck is your 'mission'?" Alfred asked, staring the kid in the eye.

"To bring down the Anarchy, duh. We can't let them take over, now can we?"

"But nobody knows for sure who they even are," Alfred said. "All anyone knows is that they want to 'change the world'."

"Not if we can't help it!"

"Oh Hell yes. Now let's get Iggy!"

Tori sniggered a little. Captain Iggy…

-Yoho Yoho a Pirate's Life for Me-

Arthur had been taken below deck, and locked into a room with two guards. The stupid gits didn't even notice that he was listening to their entire conversation.

"There's nobody good left in that town to sell off. Ben happened to see that guy on the way over," a guard said, nodding his head at Arthur. "Really, he's probably the best one we've got."

"The captain wants to sell him on a higher bid ticket, thinks he's too good to just be a regular servant."

"So basically that guy is just eye candy."

"Pretty much. His eyebrows are a little thick, but hey, I'd take him."

The guards chuckled to themselves, and Arthur turned away so they couldn't see his livid expression. _I'm going to kill both of those wankers with my bare hands!_

He fingered the medallion around his neck absentmindedly, trying to think of what to do. The two guards were armed, simple as that; there was no way past them. The guards were right when they said all of the good pickings were gone. Arthur was the only prisoner on board.

A large crash broke Arthur's thoughts, the guards shouting into their radios. They both scrambled out of the room, locking the door and leaving Arthur behind. Arthur grinned a little to himself as he prodded the lock with a little bit of magic until it clicked open. The door swung open wide, and Arthur ran out.

Everyone was too busy to notice that Arthur had broken out of the room. Arthur swore he saw someone who had a deep resemblance to Alfred kick a guy overboard…no wait it WAS Alfred!

"Iggy! I found you!"

"How the bloody Hell did you-"

"Got you!"

Alfred lifted Arthur off his feet just as the boat was rocked with cannon fire. "Alfred, what the Hell is going on?"

"We're rescuing you!"

"WE?"

The boat rocked again, and Alfred quickly carried Arthur to safety on the battle cruiser, leaving the other ship behind as it slowly sank. He set Arthur down, who by this point looked extremely flustered.

Tori came running up, hugging Arthur. "Hey, it's Captain Iggy!"

Arthur gave Alfred a death glare worthy of Belarus; his crew just laughed.

"Good to see you too, Tori."


	3. First Fight

"HEY IGGY!"

The entire crew sniggered, all 203 of them. All day they had gone around calling Arthur "Captain Iggy" instead of Captain Kirkland, all because of Alfred's nickname for him. So far Arthur hadn't lost his cool yet, but it was obvious he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Yes Alfred?"

"I love you!"

Cheers and laughter broke out everywhere. Arthur couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"I love you too… Git. Now somebody hoist the- oh wait we don't have any sails. Never mind."

"Hey, Captain! We've got incoming ships, only a few knots away." Robert said.

"Aye, and I hacked their radio signal to take a listen. It's the Anarchy."

"There's going to be bloodshed isn't there?" Tori asked Arthur pointedly.

"Of course. When isn't there?"

"Terrorist time?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yeah."

The other two boats approached cautiously, wary of the Britannia Angel II. Arthur gave a signal for the Jolly Roger to be pulled up. Some crew members from the enemy ships began to yell out.

"Shit! Pirates!"

"Let's get 'em!"

"Now now, calm down," the ship's commander of Anarchy X ordered. "Let's see if we can try negotiating-"

It's funny how Arthur didn't feel like negotiating right then. "FIRE!"

The ships cannons began to blast the ships on either side, explosions resounding the evening air. Arthur took in a deep breath; just like old times. Alfred handed him a gun, and they ended up standing back to back, Alfred shooting at the ship on the starboard side, Arthur at the port side.

"Fire the cannons at will!" Arthur yelled as he shot a bloke in the head. His gun ran out of ammunition, and Arthur realized that he was out of rounds. Right then a guy came rushing at him with a machete, the veins bulging in his thick face.

"Alfred!"

The American turned swiftly, and shot the guy three times in the chest, the machete clattering to the floor alongside the lifeless body. Just then, one of the enemy ships exploded, much to the delight of the Britannia Angel's crew. The other ship began an attempt to retreat, but was taken down after a little more cannon fire. The Britannia Angel II was left undamaged. The same couldn't be said for Arthur, though…

"Babe, your shoulder!" Alfred exclaimed as he grabbed Arthur. "Hey! Someone go get a medical kit!"

"I didn't even notice I got hit, I was so into it," Arthur said. Blood was gushing from his left shoulder, and Alfred was pressing against the wound with both hands. A man named Ryan came running with a kit, just as Alfred forced Arthur to lie down on the deck.

"Okay Artie, this is going to hurt a bit," Alfred said as he was pulling off Arthur's ruined shirt. "The bullet's still in your shoulder, so I have to pull it out without making the wound any messier or deeper than it already is."

Alfred grabbed a pair of forceps, and pulled the bullet out as gently as possible. Arthur gritted his teeth in pain, a wave of dizziness hitting him. How could he have lost so much blood and not even notice?

Alfred pressed down on the wound some more to stop the bleeding, while a few others got bandages ready. Arthur couldn't see straight from the pain and blood loss, and felt someone stick a needle in his arm. He heard something about painkillers, then completely blacked out.

-Break Time-

Arthur awoke to the sound of light chatter in the room. He was wearing different clothes than from before he'd passed out…oh yeah, probably because those ones were covered in blood now. He sat up a little, dizziness hitting him again.

"Arthur, not so fast! You're okay, I've got you," Alfred said. Arthur was perfectly content to be in the other's arms, shoulder wound or not. He didn't notice in his sleepiness that some of the crewmembers had snuck into the cabin to take pictures.

_Thanks to Sebastian's Servant Felicia!_


End file.
